Sorriso
by Alex Oliver Lupin
Summary: Durante seu casamento com Lily, Scorpius é constantemente lembrado do passado


– Você, Lily Luna Potter aceita Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Lily era linda. Scorpius tinha plena consciência disso. Mas vela naquele vestido rendado, de mangas cumpridas, afinal o inverno estava para se abater sobre a costa inglesa, sua quase-esposa estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Olhou em seus olhos e viu-a sorrir.

O sorriso de Lily era contagiante. Vê-la sorrir desse modo transportou Scorpius para o passado. O início de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, para ser mais específico.

_Lá estava Scorpius na mesa de Ravenclaw, acenando para seu primo dois anos mais velho, Flavius Nott, filho de tia Daphne e tio Theodore, que estava na mesa de Slytherin, quando entraram os alunos do primeiro ano. Dentre eles Scorpius reconheceu sua prima mais nova, irmã de Flavius, Artemisa, ou Misa, como preferia ser chamada, a irmã de seu melhor amigo, Albus, que sentado ao seu lado lhe deu uma leve cotovelada. Scorpius havia passado duas semanas na casa de Albus e toda vez que via Lily na frente, o que acontecia freqüentemente considerando que o quarto de Albus era ao lado do de Lily, Scorpius corava violentamente e apenas balbuciava palavras desconexas. Comportamento esse que não passou despercebido pela família Potter. Só o fato de que um Malfoy estava passando as férias na casa dos Potter já seria motivo para impressionar os pais de Albus, mas que o Malfoy em questão parecia interessado na filha caçula deles parecia uma grande ironia do destino, considerando tudo que já havia se passado entre seu pai e o pai de Albus e Lily. Scorpius foi tirado de seus devaneios ao perceber que todos os alunos tinham parado de falar. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu que o chapéu seletor estava acabando sua canção. Por algum motivo Scorpius nunca prestava muita atenção ao chapéu. Viria a se arrepender disso mais tarde. _

_O prof. Merrytought, bisneto da famosa professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Galathea Merrytought, vice-diretor da escola começou a ler os nomes do "calourinhos", como Flavius os chamava, de um longo pergaminho. Quando mais ou menos metade dos primeiro-anistas havia sido chamados foi a vez de Misa. Naturalmente ela se juntou ao seu irmão na mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius era o único da família a não pertencer àquela casa, assim como Albus, até agora, era o único dos Potter e Weasley a não pertencer a Gryffindor. Scorpius desejava, bem no fundo, que Lily seguisse os passos do irmão. Não foi o que aconteceu. Lily, ao ser chamada, foi indicada para a tradicional casa de sua família, juntando-se às primas Victoire e Rose e seu irmão James. A grande surpresa foi quando Hugo Weasley, o último da fila, foi sorteado para se juntar à Scorpius e Albus na mesa de Ravenclaw._

_Ao final do banquete Scorpius correu para cumprimentar Lily, que ficou da cor de seus cabelos ao ser abordada pelo menino mais velho, ainda por cima de outra casa, na frente de suas novas colegas._

_O tempo se passou e Scorpius e Lily se tornaram bons amigos._

– Sim – respondeu Lily, com aquele sorriso cativante.

– Você, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy aceita Lily Luna Potter na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

– Sim – respondeu Scorpius, que amava tanto a ruiva que parecia que seu peito iria explodir de felicidades.

O celebrante então levantou sua varinha e disse:

– Então eu os declaro casados, ligados por toda vida nesse laço de amor e magia que ambos criaram. – Assim, com um aceno de sua varinha, fez com que alianças de ouro aparecessem nos dedos anelares de cada um deles.

Estavam finalmente casados.

A cerimônia havia sido realizada no salão da mansão Malfoy, mas a festa era no jardim. Dessa maneira, ao som do órgão mágico que sozinho tocava do lado esquerdo do altar improvisado, Scorpius e Lily, de braços dados caminharam pelo também improvisado corredor. Seguidos das damas de honra Emanuélle e Cécile, filhas gêmeas de Victoire e Teddy Lupin. Seguindo elas caminhava Albus, o padrinho de Scorpius de braços dados com Rose, a madrinha de Lily. Fechando o cortejo estavam Draco e Astoria e logo depois Harry e Ginny.

A inimizade de Draco e Harry há muito já não existia, mas fora somente com a amizade de seus filhos e depois com o romance de Lily e Scorpius que os dois passaram a conversar cordialmente, ainda que nunca tivessem se dado realmente bem.

Chegando ao jardim, Scorpius e Lily se colocaram na pista de dança para sua primeira valsa como marido e mulher. Todos os convidados já estavam posicionados ao redor da mesa e quando a música começou a tocar e os recém casados começaram a valsar, rodando e rodando a pista, ficou claro para todos os presentes o quanto eles se amavam.

A avó de Lily chorava em seu lenço, tendo à sua volta todos os netos, exceto Lily, e as duas bisnetas.

Após as diversas valsas, nas quais Draco dançara com sua mãe, sua sogra e até mesmo com Luna, a madrinha de Lily, cujo marido Rolf segurava pela mão o filho mais velho, de três anos, e no colo o mais novo, de apenas meses, Scorpius pode voltar para os braços de sua amada. E lá estava de novo aquele maravilhoso sorriso. O sorriso de Lily tinha o poder de fazê-lo relembrar todos os bons momentos. Mais uma vez Scorpius foi transportado ao passado.

_Estava no seu quinto ano. Era o final da copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Scorpius era apanhador, assim como Lily. Albus era goleiro e travava uma batalha particular com o irmão mais velho que era artilheiro. Hugo, um batedor experiente havia acabado de disparar um balaço contra o primo Dominique, goleiro de Gryffindor (sim, o time inteiro de Gryffindor era composto por descendentes dos Weasleys) quando Scorpius viu o pomo de ouro. Em circunstâncias normais ele teria disparado com a maior velocidade para agarrar o pomo. O jogo estava empatado, então o time que recebesse os 150 pontos pela captura do pomo seria campeão. As circunstâncias, no entanto eram tudo menos normais. Afinal de contas não era comum que o apanhador de um time estivesse completamente apaixonado pela apanhadora do outro. Scorpius, dividido entre a vontade de ganhar e sua paixão por Lily ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para que Lily também avistasse o pomo, que estava consideravelmente mais perto dela do que dele. Ela disparou para cima para apanhá-lo, mas Scorpius não ia deixar barato. Já havia hesitado demais, dando uma senhora vantagem para a ruiva. Ele voava melhor do que ela, e rapidamente a alcançou. Ainda assim ela conseguiu apanhar o pomo antes dele, dando a vitória para Gryffindor._

_Albus ficara revoltado. Enquanto estudavam para os seus Níveis Ordinários de Magia, seu amigo não o deixava esquecer o ocorrido. Para Scorpius havia valido a pena. Lily finalmente aceitara sair com ele e haviam marcado de se encontrar no "Três Vassouras" na semana seguinte. Scorpius estava radiante, o que só deixava Albus mais bravo._

De volta ao casamento, era a hora de cortar o bolo e de fazer seus votos.

– Meu amor – começou Lily – pensei em um milhão de clichês que poderia falar. Que encontrei a tampa para o meu caldeirão, por exemplo – todos riram – mas cheguei à conclusão que ser breve e verdadeira seria melhor. Você é a pessoa pela qual me sinto feliz ao acordar todo dia e é tão irônico que agora que estamos casados nos veremos tão menos – uma lágrima escorria de seu olho, diante da menção da viagem de Scorpius – mas ainda assim sei que você é o único que pode me fazer feliz, me fazer sentir-me completa em todos os sentidos.

Scorpius pego carinhosamente a sua mão e levou-a aos lábios, dando um suave beijo.

– Lils – começou ele, chamando-a pelo apelido que somente ele usava – você me pedisse para traduzir o sentimento de amar em uma palavra não seria possível. Porque, para mim, amar é tudo que se relaciona a você. Dos lírios que crescem debaixo da janela do meu quarto, cujo perfume me lembra você, até o livro amarrotado que se encontra na minha gaveta, presente de um ano de namoro que há tanto tempo você me entregou. Amar é toda a minha vida com você ao meu lado. Você me ensinou o que é o amor e desde então não consigo imaginar o que seria da minha vida sem você nela.

Apesar de ter falado as palavras em voz alta, para que todos os convidados pudessem ouvir, Scorpius só tinha olhos para a beldade à sua frente. Seus cabelos ruivos soltos, encimados pela tiara da sua tia-bisavó Muriel, a qual Lily havia feito questão de usar. Um velho costume de casamentos, do qual Scorpius, particularmente, nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas que Lily seguiu a risca, dizia que a noiva deveria ter algo novo, algo antigo, algo emprestado e algo azul. A tiara era algo extremamente antiga, feita por duendes há muito tempo, e também era emprestada. Lily apesar de seguir as tradições, era muito prática. A tiara já cobria metade dos itens necessários. Os brincos de safira, presente de Harry, eram naturalmente azuis e também novos, completando a tradição.

De fato os brincos eram lindos e a tiara também, mas Scorpius, como já há muito tempo só tinha olhos para o sorriso. Aquele sorriso o derretia.

_Scorpius estava no sétimo ano, Lily no quinto e há um ano e seis meses já estavam namorando. O encontro em Hogsmeade no final do quinto ano havia sido um fracasso, mas como já era de praxe, Scorpius passou duas semanas na casa dos Potter, com Albus. Nessas duas semanas toda a química que faltou no encontrou explodiu como uma poção mal preparada. Albus ficou com cara de hipogrifo chupando manga ao ver que o melhor amigo passara o resto do verão agarrado com sua irmã, ao invés de passar tempo com ele, como o combinado. Apesar dos ciúmes iniciais Albus era completamente a favor da relação, ao contrário de James, que no começo teve certa dificuldade ao aceitar o namoro. Scorpius, de acordo com ele, apesar de ser muito bonzinho, era um Malfoy, no fim das contas. Scorpius agradecia a Merlin todo dia que os pais de Lily não tinham a mesma opinião. Harry e Ginny gostavam muito de Scorpius._

_Era o aniversário de namoro de Scorpius e Lily e os dois haviam combinado de dormir juntos, pois Lily finalmente se sentia segura para tanto. Scorpius estava nervoso, como o esperado para um garoto de dezessete anos diante de sua primeira vez, ainda mais com uma garota que acabar de tornar dezesseis. Lily havia afanado o mapa do maroto de James, que por sua vez tinha afanado do escritório de Harry, e assim pode sem detecção chegar até a torre de Ravenclaw, onde se encontrou com Scorpius. De lá foram até a Sala Precisa, que se transformou no sonho romântico de qualquer jovem. Uma cama king-size ocupava o centro da sala, que estava toda decorada com tons de rosa e vermelho, de um modo elegante e não de forma vulgar. Um gramofone mágico tocava uma música da cantora celestina Warbeck, que lembrou Lily de sua avó, levando-a a trocar de emissora. A música que passou a tocar era muito mais adequada ao momento._

_Incertos quanto ao que fazer em seguida, como de praxe para adolescentes prestes a adentrar o mundo totalmente novo e desconcertante do sexo, Scorpius e Lily passaram alguns momentos verificando que tudo estava no devido local. Quando não havia mais distração possível, Scorpius caminhou em direção à amada, suspirou em seu ouvido que a amava e começou a beijar-lhe ternamente o pescoço... _

Bolo cortado, Scorpius e Lily se colocaram novamente no meio do salão para receber congratulações pelo casamento. A fila parecia interminável e havia poucas pessoas as quais Scorpius queria de fato cumprimentar. A primeira dela era Albus. Albus havia sido a primeira pessoa na qual Scorpius havia confiado de verdade. Não se pode dizer que a infância de Scorpius foi difícil. Ele tinha do bom e do melhor. Mas ainda assim havia sido uma infância solitária. Ele não via muito Flavius e Misa, devido à animosidade existente entre seu pai e tio Theodore, cujo pai havia morrido na batalha de Hogwarts, enquanto Draco, vovô Lucius e vovó Narcissa haviam saído ilesos. Assim, de certa maneira Scorpius invejava Albus e Lily, com todos seus primos e tios. Devia ser bom crescer com uma família tão grande. Tudo mudara de fato quando ele e Albus haviam sido sorteados para Ravenclaw. Ambos se sentiam Grindylows fora d'água, o que levou ao início de uma bela amizade.

– Cuida bem dela – disse Albus para ele, enquanto o abraçava. Albus era muito ligado à irmã.

– Você sabe que eu vou cuidar.

– Você é a única pessoa na qual eu confio o suficiente para acreditar nessa palavra – confessou Albus com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Fique tranqüilo amigão – disse Scorpius, – essa não será a última vez que você nos verá.

Albus virou-se então à irmã, que ao ouvir o que o marido havia dito havia irrompido em lágrimas.

– Não chore irmãzinha – disse Albus com dor no coração. – Esses seis meses passaram voando e eu prometo que não deixarei nada acontecer a ele.

Seis meses. Eram seis meses separados. Seis meses nos quais Albus e Scorpius iriam passar no Japão, como parte de seus estudos para se tornarem curandeiros do Hospital St. Mungos.

Lily enxugou os olhos, com um pequeno lenço tirado da manga do vestido. Scorpius sabia que ela estava precisando de cada fibra para não se debulhar em lágrimas. Era injusto que logo depois do casamento eles tivessem que ser tão brutalmente separados. Mas não havia jeito, o amor dos dois era tão grande que eles não agüentariam mais um segundo apenas sem estarem casados. As alianças seriam uma maneira de lembrar um do outro durante a ausência de Scorpius. Como se as memórias de todos os maravilhosos anos que passaram juntos não fossem o suficiente.

Lily estava agora com um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios, extremamente contrastante com seus olhos vermelhos. Ele, que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém, sabia que ela estava tentando enganar o irmão, mostrar para Albus que era mais forte do que ele pensava. Não era. Ele sabia, ela sabia que ele sabia, mas ainda assim era o casamento de sua irmãzinha caçula, então Albus simplesmente a abraçou novamente e deu lugar aos próximos convidados, que queriam cumprimentá-los.

A fila aos poucos foi acabando. Cumprimentou toda a família de Lily, da qual gostava muito. Cumprimentou também seus pais, Draco com aquela expressão com a qual ele já estava acostumado, completamente ininteligível. Astoria chorava. Scorpius sabia que sua mãe gostava de Lily, apesar de nem sempre deixar transparecer isso.

E de repente a fila acabou. As luzes se apagaram e a banda contratada por Harry subiu ao palco e começaram a tocar. Scorpius puxou Lily pela mão e os dois começaram a dançar. Lily já estava muito mais alegre e desejava apenas se divertir. O sorriso de Lily levou-o mais uma vez ao passado.

_Era o baile de formatura de Lily em Hogwarts, dois anos antes. Scorpius já havia concluído seu primeiro ano na Escola para Curandeiros e Lily iria logo começar o seu estágio no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Estavam sentados na mesa de Lily, junto com Albus, James, sua namorada, Natalie Finnigan, Harry e Ginny. Na mesa ao lado estavam os primos de Lily, Hugo, que também estava se formando, com a namorada, e Rose, assim como seus tios Ron e Hermione. Todas as festividades oficiais já haviam terminado e o jantar estava sendo servido. Ou melhor, estava se servindo, aparecendo nos pratos, conforme pedidos, de maneira muito semelhante ao Baile de Inverno, no torneio Tribruxo, dissera Harry. O Jantar estava muito bom. Melhor ainda que na formatura de Scorpius e Albus, que já havia sido soberba._

_Após a sobremesa as Weird Sisters subiram ao palco (Harry dissera desconfiar que a organização do baile houvesse sido feita pela mesma pessoa que organizara, há muito o Baile de Inverno) e começaram a tocar uma lenta balada apaixonante. Scorpius e Lily foram para a pista, onde começaram a dançar. A princípio só o básico um-pra-lá um-pra-cá, depois com mais desenvoltura, quando a música ficou mais rápida. Depois de cerca de meia hora o vocalista da banda, após uma música particularmente agitada disse: "Cortando o clima animado, vamos tocar uma música especial, pedida por Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, essa é para você". Lily corou absurdamente, adquirindo uma cor muito semelhante à de seus cabelos flamejantes. A banda começou a tocar sua música favorita _Magic Works_._

"_And dance your final dance__  
__This is your final chance__  
__To hold the one you love__  
__You know you've waited long enough__  
__So, believe__  
__That magic works__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__Of being hurt__  
__Don't let this magic dies__  
__The answer's there__  
__Oh, just look in her eyes__  
__And make your final move"_

_Scorpius se ajoelhou e disse: _"_Lily Luna Potter, eu poderia usar mil lugares-comuns para expressar nesse momento o quanto eu a amo, mas nada me parece melhor do que: _Eu amo você, case-se comigo?"

"_Don't be scared, you want you to__  
__Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave__  
__Don't let this moment slip away...__  
__Now, believe__  
__That magic works__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__Afraid of being hurt__  
__Don't let this magic dies__  
__The answer's there__  
__Oh, just look in her eyes__  
__And don't believe that magic can die__  
__No, no, no, this magic can't die"__  
_

_Lily, sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos, disse a única palavra no mundo da qual a vida toda de Scorpius dependia: "Sim!"_

"_So dance your final dance__  
__'Cause this is__  
__Your final chance"_

_Eles se beijaram. Mais apaixonados do que nunca se enlaçaram num beijo que expressava tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro. Desejo, paixão, cumplicidade, amizade, mas sobretudo Amor. _

E o amor dos dois era o suficiente para que mesmo que não se vissem por séculos e séculos, em suas próximas vidas ainda se amariam. Então, qual seria o problema de seis meses?

E o casamento acabou, a noite de núpcias passou e a temida manhã seguinte chegou. Albus aparatou até a porta do apartamento de Scorpius, que agora era também de Lily, e tocou a campainha. Sua irmã abriu a porta e o convidou para entrar.

– Já estou quase pronto Al – gritou Scorpius do banheiro. Estava terminando de fazer a barba, coisa que preferia fazer a mão, pois suas experiências com barbeadores mágicos não eram das melhores.

Saiu do banheiro, vestiu a camisa e suas vestes de curandeiro por cima. Pegou sua mala, que já estava pronta desde a manhã anterior, no quarto de vestir e colocou-a do lado de Albus, que com um aceno de sua varinha a fez levitar e levou-a para o hall. Queria deixar Scorpius e Lily sozinhos para a despedida.

Lily não poderia acompanhá-los ao Japão por causa de seu estágio no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. No mês seguinte ela seria realocada para a Seção de Ligação com Duendes, onde seu tio Bill tinha alguns conhecidos influentes.

– Eu te amo – disse Lily. Sabendo que não conseguiria dizer mais nada.

– Eu também te amo – a voz de Scorpius estava trêmula e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

E se beijaram. Um beijo que teria que valer para os próximos seis meses. Um beijo do qual somente se esqueceriam quando não conseguissem, em uma fração de segundo, chamar o rosto do outro na mente.

SEIS MESES DEPOIS

Lily estava impaciente. Scorpius e Albus haviam perdido a última chave do portal. Sua ansiedade já estava nos limites. Uma luz azul brilhou no meio da sala, e de repente lá estavam os dois. Seu amado marido e seu querido irmão. Albus havia deixado um cavanhaque crescer. Scorpius tinha o cabelo mais cumprido, do jeito que ela sempre pedira para ele deixar e ele nunca quisera. Seus olhos cinzentos se cravaram nos olhos castanhos de sua amada e ambos sorriram. Ah, aquele sorriso!


End file.
